The instant application should be granted the priority dates of Jul. 14, 2007, the filing date of the corresponding German patent application 10 2007 032 893.3, as well as Jul. 12, 2008, the filing date of the International patent application PCT/EP2008/005707.
The present invention relates to a laboratory vibration grinding mill having a circular oscillating drive that operates in at least two dimensions, and also having at least one support for an elongated grinding bowl that is held therein, has a filling of grinding bodies, and is IS provided with frontal grinding bowl bases.
A laboratory vibration grinding mill having the aforementioned features is known in one structure as a planetary ball mill having a speed ratio k=1:−1 from the company brochure “Fliehkraft-Kugelmühlen” of F. Kurt Retsch GmbH & Co. KG, Haan from Apr. 1988. With such laboratory vibration grinding mills, which have a circular oscillating drive that operates in two dimensions, the grinding bodies, which are preferably embodied as balls, are pressed against the outer wall of the grinding bowls due to the high centrifugal forces that are active, where they reduce the size of the material to be ground between them and the grinding bowl wall due to rolling pressure and frictional effect. Cylindrical grinding bowls are used as grinding bowls that by means of the grinding bowl support that is provided on the laboratory vibration grinding mill are held in a perpendicular orientation of their longitudinal axis relative to the plane of the two-dimensional circular vibrational movement in the laboratory vibration grinding mill. To improve the grinding result, it is additionally known to design the speed ratio of a planetary ball mill to k>1, so that during the grinding process, the grinding bodies depart from the wall of the grinding bowl and fly through the grinding bowl along a secant-shaped movement line, and strike a region of the wall of the grinding bowl that is opposite the point of departure, so that the size reduction is additionally improved by rebound or impact load.
The object of the present invention, for a laboratory vibration grinding mill having the aforementioned features, is to increase the energy input during the grinding process and to thus improve the overall grinding result.